Seven Spanish Angels
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Song fic inspired by Willie Nelson and Ray Charles song seven spanish angels. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine so please read and review. Total Rayne


He looked down into her brown eyes and said "Say a prayer for me."

Jayne looked down into her deep whiskey brown eyes and it hurt to see the look in them. He knew that she loved him with a fierceness that no one else in the verse could of. "I ain't never been one for this kind of thing darling but pray for me."

She threw her arms around him and whispered "God will keep us free."

River reached up on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him he lifted her up with a practiced ease that came with years of being together and kissed her back. She whispered in his ear "I don't know if a God even exists but if he does he will say that our freedom is ours to keep.."

They could hear the riders coming he said "This is my last fight. If they take me back to Texas they won't take me back alive."

He lowered her to the ground wishing that he had one more moment with her, but he heard the sounds of horses thundering toward him. The sky was graying. He looked at her and said "This darling is my last fight, always knew I would go down in a hail of bullets. I ain't about to let em take me back to the hell hole of a planet. Ain't about to hang for something I didn't do if I go back there I'm going back in a coffin. I love you darling."

There were seven Spanish angels at the alter of the sun. They were praying for the lovers in the valley of the guns.

The crew stood around a heavenly throne praying for their friends would not be killed in the way they were. That they would escape. They had all fallen to the bounty hunters sent by the Alliance. Jayne and River had escaped, and now they prayed that they would live to fight another day.

When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared there was thunder from the throne.

As the battle field cleared, it was clear that they had hit their mark, as the big man fell with a smile on his face, thunder ripped through the air.

And seven Spanish angels took another angel home.

Jayne looked up or so he thought the did. He was greeted by his family, he knew that he had fallen to protect the love of his life and he was okay with this. At least he had died for something right.

She reached down and picked his LaMatte, Roxie that lay smoking' in his hand. She said "Father please forgive me I can't make it without my man."

River bent to pick Roxie that the barrel still had a rift of smoke coming out of the end. She closed her eyes and prayed if there was a God she hoped that he heard her "God if you're there forgive me but I can't live without my Jayne."

And she knew the gun was empty and she knew she couldn't win.

River knew that Jayne had spent all the rounds in his revolver and there was no spare. She quickly did the math and realized that not even she could take the men that was in front of her. She looked down to his corpse and whispered through the tears that had started falling from her whiskey colored eyes, and there was a smile on his face. "I love you too Bao Bei."

Her final prayer was answered when the rifles fired again.

River was met with a hail of bullets that cut through her like she was hot butter. She felt every one pierce her flesh, yet she had never felt more free. She was going home she would be with him forever and nothing would take her away again.

There were seven Spanish angels at the alter of the sun. They were praying for the lovers in the valley of the gun.

They all stood praying that she would make it. River would live she would carry out their legacies. They prayed that love would keep her in the air.

When the battle stopped and the smoke cleared, there was thunder from the throne.

The second wave of smoked cleared as they watched the young beautiful girl fall next to her rough lover, her hand curled around his, and she carried a smile that matched his. It was a smile of complete happiness. They were together forever and another thunder clap rolled through the valley and pure cleansing rain started falling.

And seven Spanish angels took another angel home.

River woke to find her brother smiling at her and pulled her into a hug, Kaylee was standing next him looking better that she had ever seen. "Nice to see you mei mei. We've missed you." Inara was there then to kiss her on the forehead and hug her. Zoe looked at the young girl and a true smile on her face one that matched her eyes. A smile that River had not seen on the warrior woman in years and then she saw why. Wash was holding her hand smiling down at her as well. Shepard Book greeted her warmly, Welcome home my child." Mal approached her and hugged her, "Nice to see you again little Tross." She smiled back. "And you too Caption Daddy." He stepped back and she saw the one that she had missed the most in the short time that she was away from him. She ran to Jayne and leaped into his arms. He caught her and lifted her skyward and spun her around and then kissed her. "Its been too long darling too long. Missed ya. I love you River Cobb." "I agree bao bai. Too long indeed. Missed you too, my wonderful husband and I love you too Jayne Cobb."


End file.
